


Not the best Idea

by nanuk_dain



Series: Belonging [1]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Moses and drugs have never been a good combination. In this case, Victoria, Marvin, Ivan and Sarah find it inevitable to get Agent William Copper involved, even though they're quite certain Frank wouldn't approve had he been clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the best Idea

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful series banner was made by my beloved Megan Moonlight!

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000cp158)   


_/ Now /_

The moment he pulled the door of his car close, Cooper felt that something was wrong. The realisation just happened to be a second too late.

“Your services are needed, Agent Cooper.” a quiet voice said behind him and he was first irritated that he had not noticed somebody had hidden in his car, then he wondered what Victoria Winslow could possibly want from him.

“To what do I owe the honour?” he asked with irony in his tone and watched her attentively in the rear mirror.

She shrugged casually. “Let's say that there is a problem with Frank that requires your assistance.”

“And why would I do that?”

He heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. “It wasn't a request, Agent Cooper.”

He nodded slowly. He was not so stupid to underestimate any of the R.E.D.s, and Victoria had her reputation for a reason. And if he was entirely honest with himself, it made him incredibly curious what had happened to Frank that actually made Victoria come to _him_ for help. He couldn't really think of anything that might made her do such a thing.

“Where do you want me to drive?” Cooper asked and started the car. His curiosity won.

“You know where Frank lives.” Victoria replied and left no doubt that she knew he knew. Cooper didn't say a word, he just turned the SVU right when they left the parking lot. The drive took a while and he found Victoria watching him through the rear mirror. She was silent and seemed to consider him and Cooper didn't know what to make of it. The Gang and him had parted on good terms after that incident with the Vice President, but they had kept their careful distance from each other. He was CIA, after all, and he was the one who had been sent to kill them. He was still a threat, and even though he had chosen their side in the final battle, that didn't mean they trusted him. Or that he trusted them. They would probably never be able to overcome the suspicion that was just part of being an agent.

They hadn't had that much contact in the past year since The Incident, but there had been the occasional meeting, even though it had not once been on purpose. They had ended up on the same side more than once and Cooper had been amazed to see the Gang in action – especially when they were not shooting at him. He understood why they'd been tagged R.E.D. – they really were extremely dangerous – but he though it had been a mistake to retire them. Anybody who'd seen them once in the field knew they would never stop being agents, retired or not, and it would have been far wiser to keep them on the side of the CIA then to have them take contracts on their own. Cooper was amazed he hadn't clashed with them more often.

In fact, they had clashed a few times, but Cooper had the distinct impression they hadn't really tried to kill him, because he didn't doubt they could have had they really wanted to. Once, he had even been trapped _with_ Frank in the Peter and Paul Cathedral in St. Petersburg for two days – he didn't even want to think about how he'd ended up there – and it had taken Ivan's multiple contacts to get them out without the Russian government getting their hands on them. Cooper was still surprised that Ivan's efforts had extended to getting _him_ out as well. In the time they spent waiting, he'd come to like Frank. They'd talked a lot – there wasn't much else to do in the church – and he'd found out that Frank had a great sense of humour and he was easy to talk to. Cooper had almost regretted it when their time together had come to an end by the arrival of one of Ivan's agents.

Cooper's thoughts were cut short when the blue of Frank's house came into view and he parked the SUV in the driveway. He got out of the car and was mildly surprised to find Victoria next to him with no weapon pointing at him. Instead, she was giving him a concerned gaze.

“So, what happened?” Cooper asked when she just remained standing where she was and didn't say anything.

“It is difficult to explain.” she said and sighed. “It is best you see for yourself.”

Unease crawled up Cooper's spine when he followed her to the porch, closely watching his surroundings. Victoria pulled out a key and opened the door, stepping in and waiting for him to follow. She led the way into the living room and Cooper felt his unease rise when he found it occupied by Sarah, Ivan and Marvin, who was clutching a pink pig. Frank was sitting on the couch and looked unharmed, there were no visible bruises or other signs of injury.

“I see you convinced him.” Ivan said and watched Cooper with a mixture of humour, pity and concern. The gaze did nothing to make Cooper feel better. Something was really wrong, but he just couldn't figure out what.

“I still think this is a bad idea.” Marvin remarked and unconsciously patted his stuffed pig.

“It might help.” Sarah retorted, but she didn't sound entirely convinced. Frank hadn't really reacted to any of their words, he just sat unmoving in the couch and stared at the hands in his lap as if they were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

Cooper frowned, feeling irritated on top of the unease that had taken over his whole body. “What am I doing here?”

As if he had been slapped, Frank looked up and his gaze immediately focussed on Cooper. His eyes were wide, there was surprise on his face and then a huge, utterly happy smile spread over his lips. “Will!”

Cooper just stood there, not able to believe what he had just seen. Frank seemed like an entirely different person, his face was so open and easy to read, his emotions were so obviously sincere and his smile made his face glow in a way that made Cooper's knees weak. This was not the controlled agent he had fought against in his office.

Before he could react, Frank had gotten up and was approaching him with two long strides, then he just wrapped his arms around Cooper's waist. He pulled him close and buried his nose against Cooper's neck.

“It's so good to see you, Will.” Frank mumbled and Cooper felt his breath hot against his skin and had to suppress a shiver at the sensation. He just stood there, held himself stiff and unmoving, to overwhelmed to say anything. Since when did Frank call him 'Will'? And why was the retired agent _cuddling_ him? Because this wasn't just a welcome hug – not that there was any reason for Frank to hug him for welcome – this was Frank _caressing_ his sides with both hands _under_ Cooper's suit jacket. This was Frank rubbing his nose against Cooper's neck, lips touching skin from time to time. This was Frank pressing against Cooper from head to toe.

“What happened?” Cooper asked nobody in particular, his voice pressed and his teeth clenched. Victoria gave him a look he could not read, Sarah seemed busy to suppress a grin, Ivan didn't even bother to try, and Marvin had turned his head with a disgusted expression on his face.

“This is really not something I ever wanted to witness.” he complained and covered the eyes of his pink pig with his hand.

“Well.” Sarah replied smugly. “You have to admit that it worked.”

“For the moment.” Marvin retorted, his voice lanced with scepticism.

“ _What the hell happened_?!?” Cooper interrupted them, voice raised in an angry shout. He felt Frank huddle closer to him and patted his back in an instinctive attempt to reassure him. “Somebody care to explain?”

***

 _/ 20 hours before /_

 

“This was _not_ one of your best ideas, you know that, right?” Marvin grumbled and supported more of Frank's weight on his shoulder. “I should leave you just for being such an idiot.”

“It wasn't _that_ bad.” Frank replied, but he didn't sound very convinced, either.

“Yes, it was, and I told you so right when you suggested it.” Marvin growled and forced Frank to take another step. “Getting in such a heavily guarded place as the headquarters of Invictus Pharma was stupid to begin with.”

“We had a good reason.” Frank tried to argue.

“ _You_ had a reason, but it was _not_ good.” Marvin snarled and pulled Frank through the dark parking lot. “And getting caught was really utterly and totally stupid.”

“How was I supposed to know it was a trap?” Frank huffed indignantly. “And they were really fast with getting me on that stuff.”

“What did you think they'd do once they got their hands on your?” Marvin could only shake his head at such naivity. Frank really should have known better, he was in the business long enough. “They're a _pharmaceutical_ company. That kind of gives a hint at their intentions, one would assume.”

“How should I have known they'd try their fluid magical stuff on me?” Frank complained. “I'm not a Guinea Pig, after all. ”

“Really?”

Frank didn't answer and stopped moving. Stubborn idiot, Marvin thought and pulled.

“Come on, there's the van.” Marvin jerked his shoulder against Frank's weight, but he didn't move an inch, he just sagged down some more. “Great. Of course you have to decide to pass out _before_ we reach the van. And now I have to carry your heavy ass. That's where I wish you were a Guinea Pig.”

Marvin grumbled under his breath and heaved Frank on his shoulder. “I really should leave you. Not only for being utterly stupid, but also for being such an ungrateful jerk.”

It took him a few minutes, under constant grumbling, and Sarah's and Victoria's help to get Frank in the back seat of the van and to buckle him up to keep him from falling over.

“Is he all right?” Sarah asked when Marvin started the van. She threw a worried glance over her shoulder at Frank, who was now leaning against the window, obviously unconscious.

“They gave him something.” Marvin said and continued driving at a moderate speed to avoid the attention of the cops who were on their way to the Invictus Pharma building. “I have no idea what it was, though. But I'm sure it was a hammer if it managed to make him black out.”

“We will have to watch him closely within the next hours, maybe even days.” Victoria agreed, a worried frown on her face. “Somebody has to stay with him at every moment. Once he wakes up, we might be able to get an idea what they gave him.”

***

 _/ Now /_

 

“So he was given a dose of some drug and now he's...” – with his free hand, Cooper indicated Frank who was still embracing him and had begun to nibble on his neck, which was really distracting – “... _cuddling_ me? I'm sorry, but I don't see the connection. I don't even know what made you bring me here.”

“Well, our tale was not finished yet.” Ivan said with a smirk on his lips. “Frank was given a truth serum. Now think, Agent Cooper.”

“It made him tell the truth.” Cooper provided, a bit annoyed at being treated like a stupid schoolboy. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Well, you are a huge part of the truth he told.” Ivan continued and the smirk transformed into a grin.

***

 _/ 4 hours before /_

 

“William is sex on legs, honestly.”

Sarah had just taken a sip from her mug when Frank casually had made this statement, and she couldn't help spitting a spray of coffee over Frank's living room table. When she had recovered from the resulting cough, she glanced at him with an unbelieving expression on her face. “You want to repeat that?”

Frank grinned at her. “William. He's hot, don't you think?”

“Ahhh...” With an audible cluck, Sarah closed her mouth.

“I mean, have you ever just looked at him? Really looked?” Frank watched her and she saw his pupils were blown wide. The drugs were still in his system, then.

“No, not really...” Sarah wondered what was coming now, because she had a feeling that Frank had more to say.

“You know, usually, I'm not a fan of suits and ties and all that, but he wears it very well. I like the bad ass touch he gets in it, the dangerous professional killer aura. It's sexy as hell.”

Sarah just stared at Frank, mouth hanging open again, coffee mug totally forgotten in her hand. She had never expected to hear Frank say such things about _Agent Cooper_ , of all people. Of course she had noticed a certain affinity of Frank to said agent, but this? Whew.

“And his hair.” Frank went on, a small smile on his lips. “It's totally contrary to this all-professional-agent style of his, because it just _is_ cute. I always want to bury my fingers in it, see if it's as soft as it looks. It's adorable how it's always a bit tousled, as if he just can't control it, however much styling gel he might use.”

Sarah had nothing to say to that. No that she was able to speak right now with her mouth still hanging open. She was utterly surprised, now more because of the small things Frank had paid attention to than due to his openness. Drugs, it were the drugs talking.

“Have you ever seen this smirk of his?” Frank didn't seem to mind that she didn't reply to his monologues. He was obviously entirely content just talking about Agent Cooper. “It gives him this gorgeous mischievous look, and it makes his eyes sparkle. I really want to see it more often. And I want him to smile, because it transforms his whole being, it makes him radiant and beautiful. I want to make him happy so he smiles more often.”

At this point, Sarah wondered if maybe Frank had read way to many of those love stories they both liked so much. It was touching what he'd said, but it was so unlike what Frank was like when he wasn't under the influence of drugs. Then she wondered if maybe _this_ was the real Frank, the one hidden under all those layers of cool and control because he feared to be rejected and hurt. The one who craved to make Agent Cooper happy simply because he loved his smile.

Frank continued more quietly and his eyes had lowered to half-mast. “And his voice has this rough touch to it that makes my skin prickle. It has so many different shades, from biting cynicism to honest concern and I've heard them all, but there's always this slight roughness, and it gets under my skin every damn time.”

Well, maybe it was not only the drugs talking. Frank hadn't seen or spoken to Cooper since he'd been given the drug, meaning he had made all these observations long before. And the details of the memories told her he hadn't just recently begun looking at the agent. He must have been watching Cooper for months now. Wow, that was interesting.

“Ever since I felt his fingers on my skin when he gave me the keys to the handcuffs, I wonder what it feels like to have those hands touch me for real.” Frank's voice was dark and rough now, his gaze was focussed on nothing at all and he didn't seem to be aware he had an audience. It was as if he was talking to himself. “I can still feel his fingers on my wrist, the pressure of the key in my palm and the way his fingertips caressed my hands before he let go. I want to feel his fingers all over my body. I want to touch him, I want to know how he sounds when he loses control. I want to make him gasp and moan, I want him to lose his mind with pleasure.”

Sarah was close to blushing just from listening to Frank's low voice. His description was making her imagination go wild. She was not above admitting that Frank and William together were a picture she found hot. Especially the kind of picture Frank was drawing right now. There was so much open desire in his voice, in his every word, that she couldn't help the image coming up in her mind.

“I want him to be mine.”

The raw emotion and the very real possessiveness in Frank's voice made Sarah shudder. Wow, it must be incredible to be in the focus of all that intense attention of Frank's affection. He loved her, she knew that, but it had never been like this. It had always been calmer, more comfortable, more reliable. More like family. It was the reason they'd decided to call it what it was, and that was not being lovers. It was being really close friends, but not more. Sarah had wanted to be sad about that, but fact was that she'd felt the same way he had. There had never been any hard feelings about their separation, not even with Victoria, because Sarah hadn't hurt Frank. She never could have, not in the way she just realised Cooper could, because Frank cared for her on an entirely different level.

“I will go to the CIA Headquarters and get him.” Frank decided suddenly and Sarah felt a wave of unease wash over her. If he really decided to leave, she was no match for him. She would never be able to physically hold him back. It was time to get help.

“I have to make a call, I'll be right back, okay, Frank?” Sarah said quietly, but Frank didn't react. He was murmuring under his breath what sounded like kidnapping plans and Sarah quickly got her mobile and went into the kitchen.

“We have a serious problem here, Vicky.” Sarah said with a sigh once Victoria answered.

“What is it, my dear?” She sounded concerned.

“Frank is totally, absolutely, head over heels in love with Agent Cooper.”

There was silence at the other end of the phone for a whole ten seconds. “Excuse me?”

“I listened to him talking about Cooper for, like, the past hour.” Sarah explained. “And I don't mean talking about an enemy agent, but talking about a lover. Including the stupid happy smile and the lost-in-thoughts expression in his eyes. And you don't even want to know what words he used to describe dear William.”

“Well, at least we know now what kind of drug he was given.” Victoria said with a dry voice.

“How's that?”

“It was a truth serum.” Victoria went on. “He has been in love with this Agent Cooper for a while, he is just quite good at hiding it. Don't tell me you did not notice.”

“It might have crossed my mind.” Sarah admitted and grinned. So it hadn't been only her imagination. “What do we do now? For the past few minutes, he's been making plans to enter the CIA Headquarters to get to Cooper. And I think he'll even do it.”

“Oh yes, my dear, he will. He might be drugged, but that doesn't make him lose his skills.” Victoria made a pause and Sarah was sure she was thinking about what to do next. “Call Marvin and Ivan to the house. You will need all the reinforcement you can get. He must not leave the house. He's a danger to every citizen like this.”

“Yeah, his single-mindedness can be quite scary.”

“And he is very single-minded right now.” Victoria remarked. “I will join you as quickly as I can. Just make sure he stays inside.”

“Okay.” Sarah said and heard Victoria hang up. She turned back and found Frank staring at the ceiling with a frown of concentration on his face, as if he was intensely thinking about his plan to enter the CIA Headquarters. Sarah sighed and quickly dialled Marvin's number. It would be rather difficult to distract him long enough for the others to arrive.

It was about an hour later that they had all gathered in Frank's living room. At some point, Frank had fallen silent and had begun staring at his hands in his lap, not moving anymore. Sarah glanced at him worriedly from her position on the armchair.

“Really, we have to do something.” she stated resolutely.

“Any idea why he became so apathetic all of the sudden?” Marvin asked and poked Frank's shoulder with his pink pig.

“None.” Sarah replied and shrugged. “He was making plans about kidnapping Cooper and then he just stopped talking and started staring at his hands.”

“Have you tried to talk to him?” Ivan wondered and watched Marvin becoming more aggressive in his poking. The nose of the pig was punched flat by the strength of his stabs.

“Sure. Try it yourself.” She grinned. “It gets interesting results.”

Ivan looked at her in surprise, then he turned to Frank. “Frank, can you hear us?”

Frank just continued staring at his hands, then he mumbled, “I want Will.”

Ivan turned to Sarah, eyebrows raised quizzically. “Is that always the answer?”

She shrugged. “In variations, yes. I had 'Will is so sexy' and 'I want him now', too. Seems to lead in the same direction.”

Marvin snorted and hit Frank with the pig. “Get out off it, stupid!”

He didn't react at all, just sat there unmoving, pupils blown wide and eyes unfocussed. He was in an entirely different world right now.

“All right, we can't wait for him to get out of this on his own.” Victoria decided. “I have seen him drugged a few times, but this is the worst I have seen him react. Or not react, in this case.”

“What should we do?” Sarah wondered. She had come out of her drug-induced experience on her own, but then she hadn't gotten the full dose and it hadn't been a truth serum.

“Hospital is no option.” Marvin said quickly. “They only want to have our personal data and they'll make a fuss and still they wouldn't know how to treat him. This is not your normal drug from the dealer around the block.”

“That is true.” Ivan conceded. “They will make him sleep it off. We can do that here just as well.”

“But he doesn't fall asleep.” Sarah remarked. “Ever since he woke in the van, he's been awake and he doesn't seem to unwind enough to fall asleep. I even tried hot milk with honey.”

“And we can't afford to give him sleeping pills. We have no idea how they'll react with the serum.” Marvin sounded annoyed and Sarah wondered it that came from the lack of idea what to do or of the lack of reaction to his poking Frank with the pig.

“Why don't we try to give him what he wants?” Sarah mused aloud. “Why don't we give him Cooper?”

“What?” Marvin stared at her as if she had just sprouted a second head. “Are you out of your mind? He's CIA, in case you forgot. And he's out to kill us.”

“Not anymore, he's not.” Sarah replied firmly. “He's not been hunting us ever since that mess with Dunning and the Vice President. He might be of help here.”

“You have a point there.” Ivan agreed with a pensive frown. “Giving Frank what his mind has focussed on might make him relax and we might get him to sleep off the serum.”

“Cooper is CIA!” Marvin repeated and waved his pig as if to underline his point. “He is never going to agree if we're asking for his assistance.”

“Who says we're _asking_?” Victoria replied and there was a mischievous grin on her lips.

***

 _/ Now /_

“So you decided to kidnap me and see if my presence had any effect on Frank?” Cooper asked from where he was now sitting on the couch with Frank plastered over him and obviously out for the count. “Great plan, really.”

“It worked, didn't it?” Sarah asked with a mischievous grin and pointed at Frank. “He got out of his stupor and now he's sleeping off the drugs. All just because of your presence. I think it was a good solution.”

“So now he's asleep and that's what you wanted. I'll leave.” Cooper stated and started to untangle from Frank. The moment he lost body contact, the sleeping ex-agent became restless and began shifting on the couch.

“No...” he murmured, then his eyes began fluttering open. “Will?”

Cooper stopped moving and sighed. Great. So much for leaving. And the tone of Frank's voice, this rough timbre, something between sleepy and confused and _trusting_ , made him feel guilty for even trying to leave. So he slid back in the cushions of the couch and awkwardly wrapped an arm around Frank's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. Frank immediately cuddled up against him, one arm sneaking under Cooper's back, the other finding its way on his chest, right above his heart.

“And now, how do you think this will continue?” Cooper raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at Frank's from covering him again. “I'm not a living pillow, you are aware of that, aren't you?”

Victoria shrugged and gave him a huge smile. “Consider yourself kidnapped and under enemy control. You'll just have to be a pillow until he wakes up and has the drugs out of his system, because he obviously won't sleep without you.”

Cooper growled. “This must be the weirdest kidnapping I've ever heard of.”

“I've heard weirder.” Marvin remarked and received a glare for it.

“I won't sleep on the couch.” Cooper said resolutely and decided to ignore Marvin with his ridiculous pig. “If I help you, I certainly won't agree to suffering from back ache for the next week because of it.”

“You can always use Frank's bedroom.” Sarah offered and Cooper glanced at her suspiciously. There was a mischievous edge to her smile and he was sure there was a faint blush on her cheeks. “Believe me, he won't mind.”

“And what makes you so certain?”

“You can trust me if I tell you that you don't want the hear the details.” she replied with a short laugh, then she grinned. “At least not from me.”

“Come on, we'll help you to get Frank upstairs.” Victoria intervened and threw Sarah a warning glance. Cooper watched them and wondered what exactly he hadn't been told. He couldn't spare it any more thought, though, because with the help of Victoria and Ivan, he pulled Frank from the couch and shouldered most of his weight by wrapping an arm around his waist. Ivan took hold of Frank's other arm and together they half carried Frank up to his bedroom. Victoria had folded back the cover and helped to get Frank settled. The she stepped back towards the door with an amused smile.

“I wish you a good night, Agent Cooper.” she said in a friendly voice, but Cooper wasn't fooled. “Call if there is anything you need.”

Cooper nodded and began to remove his shoes. “Night.”

“Oh, and don't try to escape or get help. We're still in the house.” Her smile was unwavering, but her eyes were steel. He knew she'd go to lengths do defend her family, and these people were her family. He could relate to the feeling.

“I won't.” he simply said, holding her gaze steadily, and he knew she understood. She nodded and pulled the door shut behind her. Cooper remained seated on the edge of the bed – _Frank's bed_ – for a moment longer, staring into the dark and well aware of the arm that had wrapped around his waist in a possessive grip from where Frank lay behind him on the bed. Frank was far more touchy-feely than Cooper had expected the man to be. He constantly needed physical contact to reassure himself of Cooper's presence, and Cooper was not certain that was only caused by the drugs.

He took a deep breath and continued removing his clothes until he wore only his boxers and his undershirt, then he pushed Frank over to one side of the bed and slid under the covers at the other side. His efforts were useless, only a minute later, Frank slid closer again until he was plastered along Cooper's left side, his head resting on his shoulder, a hand over his heart. Cooper just sighed and resigned to the fact that there was no way of keeping Frank off him. Well, it wasn't that bad, he had to admit, and he hadn't had close physical contact with anybody since his wife had left him, taking the kids with her. He just now realised how much he missed the simple touch of skin on skin, how good it felt to have somebody cuddled up against him in sleep. He surprised himself when he wrapped his left arm around Frank's shoulder.

Frank reacted to his touch with a soft sound that came from deep within his throat and that made Cooper's skin prickle. Then Frank shifted and one leg stretched over Cooper's, was raised higher and rubbed over his groin. Cooper closed his eyes at the unexpected touch and the pleasure that shot through his body. He felt himself grow hard as Frank's leg passed over him a second time and he willed himself to lie still, to not let out the groan he felt in his throat.

This was not supposed to happen, but it was not entirely unexpected. There had been this strange attraction between him and Frank ever since that first fight. But this was not the time to act on it. Frank was out for the count and drugged up on some unknown stuff and Cooper himself had been kidnapped and was just here to help Frank sleep it off. This was _really not the time_. He forced himself to think about unpleasant things and willed his erection to go away. It took him a very long time to finally fall asleep.

Cooper woke when he felt the warmth of the sun caress his face and he smiled contently, turning his face towards the soft rays. The air was crisp and a little cool, but there was a solid warmth plastered against his side and a hand drawing patterns on the skin of his bare arm.

“Your smile is beautiful, you know that?” he heard Frank's sleep-rough voice ask and then there were fingertips touching his lips, a caress light as a feather and barely sensible.

Memories rushed back and Cooper opened his eyes to find Frank above him, propped up on one elbow and smiling down at him. Cooper just looked at him, not certain what to make of this. Frank's green eyes were clear and his pupils weren't blown anymore. There were no drugs left in his system, or at least not enough to influence him. It was not the drugs talking here, it was Frank.

“I love your smile.” Frank said with a voice so low that it was barely above a growl, then he bent down and his lips touched Cooper's. It was only a hint of a touch, a caress, an approach, a question. Then he pulled back to look at Cooper.

“Do you know what you're doing here?” Cooper asked quietly, his voice rough and deep.

Frank nodded, gaze unwavering. “Absolutely.”

Cooper licked his dry lips, trying to ignore the feeling of Frank's fingers on his arm, still lazily caressing his skin. “What do you remember?”

“Everything.” Frank said and let his hand travel over the side of Cooper's neck where he'd left a red mark yesterday. “I know I told Sarah some things I probably shouldn't have.”

“What did you tell her?”

Frank grinned. “You might not want to hear the details.”

“That's what she said.” Cooper growled, obviously unsatisfied with the answer. “ _What_ did you tell her?”

“Hard to explain.” Frank said with a sigh, then his smile turned into a teasing grin and he let his hand wander to Cooper's side in a slow caress. “I could show you, though.”

Cooper just realised _what exactly_ Frank must have told Sarah. “Oh.”

Frank didn't move, just watched him with an eyebrow raised in a silent question. It was clear he left the decision to Cooper, that he'd accept whatever way he'd choose. After a few seconds, Cooper raised his hand and let it close around Frank's shoulder in a slow, probing caress. He let it wander over the skin until he touched his neck and pulled him in for another touch of lips, equally soft as the first.

“Then show me.” he mumbled against Frank's lips.

***

 _/ 30 minutes later /_

 

“Do you think we should go upstairs and see if they're all right?” Sarah wondered and took a sip of coffee, looking from Victoria to Ivan to Marvin.

Before anybody could answer, a hoarse groan echoed through the house and Marvin closed his hands over the ears of his pink pig. “I don't think that will be necessary.”


End file.
